The present invention relates to liquid drainage systems, and more particularly to urine meters.
Before the present invention, urine meters have been proposed for use with catheterized patients. Typically, the urine meters comprise a receptacle and a collection bag, with the receptacle communicating with the collection bag, such that the urine output may be measured for a period of time in the receptacle after which the urine overflows or is emptied into the collection bag for retention therein. The receptacle may be tapered in order to provide a relatively accurate determination of small volumes of urine prior to passage into the collection bag. However, the present urine meters do not have the capability of accurately measuring large volumes of urine prior to passage into the collection bag where precise volume determinations of urine is difficult. Also, it is difficult to obtain a fresh sample of urine from the current urine meters, since relatively stale urine may remain at the bottom of the receptacle where the sample is taken.